narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Viva★Rock-Japanese Side
, performed by Orange Range, is the third ending song in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It was replaced by "Alive" in episode 65. Lyrics Rōmaji One! JANPU Ichiban SURAMU DANKU kamasu TAISON Two! Are mo kore mo dosoku de HAGU-KISSU-I LOVE YOU Three! YOGA wo kiwamemasu KAREE kirai MASERA-san Four! Hetare tougyuushi SANCHESU OOREI! Sekaijuu hora Waratteru sora Miagete saa tachiagatte Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah One! Kokuen bori ni bottou BODI MA HATTAYASAN mo Two! Pekin DAKKU WAIYAA AKUSHON CHARI de isogu CHEN-RII Three! MY KOTEKA Daiji ni migakiageru POPO-san Four! Ote wo haishaku JAPANIIZU PIIPOO Sekaijuu hora Waratteru sora Miagete Saa tachiagatte Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Sekaijuu hora Kawatteku Min'na ganbatte So tachiagatte Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah! Kanji オレンジレンジを知ってるかい か一ちゃん達には內緒だぞ おませなあの娘も聽いてるぜ ハイウェイ飛ばすにゃもってこい ジャンプ一番　スラムダンクかますタイソン あれもこれも土足でハグ·キッス·I LOVE YOU ヨガを極めます　カレ一嫌いマサラさん へたれ闘牛士　サンチェス　オ一レイ！ 世界中ほら　笑ってる空　見上げて さあ立ち上がって　Oh Yeah 世界中ほら　變わってく　皆頑張って So立ち上がって　Oh Yeah 黑鉛掘りに沒頭　ボディマハッタヤサンも 北京ダック　ワイヤ一アクション　チャリで急ぐチェン·リ一 MYコテカ大事に磨き上げるポポさん お手を拜借　ジャパニ一ズ·ピ一ポ一 世界中ほら　笑ってる空　見上げて さあ立ち上がって　Oh Yeah 世界中ほら　變わってく　皆頑張って So立ち上がって　Oh Yeah English One! Jump is the best. Tyson pulls off a slam dunk. Two! This and that, I hug and kiss and I love you barefooted Three! He is going to master Yoga, the curry-hater Masala-san Four! The puny bull-fighter Sanchez, Ole! People of the world, look up at the laughing clouds and stand up Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah One! Bodi Mahattya-san, who is devoted to digging for graphite Two! Peking duck and wire action, Chen Lee hurries somewhere on a bike Three! Popo-san treasures and polishes his shaft Four! Let me borrow your hands, Japanese people People of the world, look up at the laughing clouds and stand up Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah The whole world is changing - so everyone do their best and stand up now Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah! Rōmaji (Full Version) Have you ever heard of the orange range? (Orange Range wo shitteru kai) Don't tell your mama or she'll think you're insane (Kaa-chan-tachi ni wa naishou dazo) All the pretty girls like to listen and pretend (Omase na ano ko mo kiiteruze) Our music's dream highway that has no end (Highway tobasu nya mottekoi) Sekaijuu hora waratteru sora miagete Saa tachiagatte Oh Yeah Oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh (O-R-A-N-G-E R-A-N-G-E) Hi! Say! chikyuu wa mawaru Kimi no tame ni asa ga kuru Hada no iro ya me no iro Kachikan datte iro-iro Boku mo kimi mo dosoku de Hug-Kiss-I love you Saa, ote wo haishaku Japanese People Sekaijuu hora waratteru sora miagete Saa tachiagatte Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Sekaijuu hora kawatteku min'na ganbatte So tachiagatte Oh Yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh Sekai wa hiroi hiroi totetsu mo naku Ookii hito chiisai hito bibi de babi de buu Dakara atama nayamasen na kimi wa kimi da Sekai wa maji de kagiri neenda Saa ashinami soroete 1, 2 1, 2 Hito wa toki ni mayoi naki sore demo sora wo miagete Deigo no hana wa akaku moe hiroki daichi fumishime Tomo no warau oto to futto ukabu kimi no egao Atatakai hizashi maioriru chikara ikou hajime kara Sekaijuu hora waratteru sora miagete Saa tachiagatte Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Sekaijuu hora kawatteku min'na ganbatte So tachiagatte Oh Yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah O-R-A-N-G-E R-A-N-G-E Oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Pakkun * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Neji Hyūga * Shikamaru Nara * Rock Lee * Kurenai Yūhi * Chōji Akimichi * Tenten * Iruka Umino * Hinata Hyūga * Anko Mitarashi * Asuma Sarutobi * Might Guy * Ino Yamanaka * Shino Aburame * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Akamaru * Moegi * Kiba Inuzuka * Jiraiya * Udon Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings